Small electronic devices continue to strive for attractive simplistic designs that blend well with household, and office decor. At the same time, functional needs continue to add ever more openings and holes. In devices such as phones, tablets, 2-in-1 computers, notebook computers, home automation hubs, televisions, and other voice or visual interface devices, there are multiple openings or holes in the industrial design to accommodate microphone inputs, speakers, indication lamps, fans, connector ports, control interfaces, cameras, proximity sensors, illuminators, etc. With newer spatial technologies, the number of holes and ports is increasing. Some devices may have four microphone holes. Some have monaural and stereo speaker holes for close and far listening. Some have arrays of cameras on multiple sides and with different characteristics and different illuminators, such as infrared and visible light.
All of these many ports and holes make it more difficult to produce a unique and attractive system design. Traditionally these holes were hidden behind grills or perforated surfaces that were integrated into the overall appearance. Some holes and ports are placed at seams or next to a button or other part to make the port less noticeable. In some cases some of the ports and holes are placed on a back side of the device. Many of the connections have been made wireless in an effort to eliminate holes for electrical data and power connections. These techniques must be balanced against the required function of the hole or port so that audio, video or other functions are not hindered. There are also efforts to hide indicator lights or blend them into the design.